Wasabi's Car
'Wasabi's Car''' was a special vehicle used by Big Hero 6. Description It was originally a normal car that belonged to Wasabi, but after being recovered from the bay for Wasabi's birthday, Hiro Hamada, Go Go Tomago and Honey Lemon repaired and modified it. History After upgrading Baymax, Hiro went out with him at night to find Yokai and take him to the police. Unknown to Hiro, Baymax had also called Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon and Go Go, because he thought Hiro would improve his emotional state with their help. The group followed Hiro and Baymax in Wasabi's car until they all arrived to the San Fransokyo bay. Hiro told them to leave once he recognized them, but the group insisted they were there for him. Baymax tried starting a therapy session, but Yokai suddenly appeared and attacked them, so they all0 rushed into Wasabi's car to escape. Hiro ordered Baymax to stay and fight, though Yokai easily knocked him back to the car's roof. While being chased, Wasabi followed the rules and stopped at red lights, which made Go Go angry due to the danger they were in so she took the wheel and drove faster and more recklessly, thus allowing the gang to outrun Yokai for a while. Still, Yokai trapped them in a tunnel of Microbots, until the team broke free and sunk in the sea. Yokai then left as he believed the group had perished, but they soon got out with the help of Baymax, albeit the car was left underwater. In "Failure Mode", Hiro, Go Go and Wasabi needed some transport but Wasabi reminded them that his car was still at the bottom of the bay, so they borrowed a slow electric car from an SFIT student called Rick instead. The upgraded car is first seen in "Big Hero 7", when Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Go Go ride it to get to the place where the supervillain duo High Voltage was. Wasabi told Go Go not to touch any button, but she still pushed the speed button and made them go at a higher speed than Wasabi was originally going. Barb of High Voltage then attacked the car with her electric powers, so Go Go activated the bubble shield which deflected the attacks until the wheels were damaged. In "Steamer's Revenge" the way it was recovered is shown when Hiro created underwater armors for himself and Baymax, so they would be able to go to the bay and bring the car back to the surface. They however found that a shark was hiding inside it, so Baymax used his sonic blaster to scare it away without harming it. Fred then distracted Wasabi while Go Go, Honey and Hiro worked on the upgrades, although Hiro was more focused on figuring out Obake's plan. Upon finishing the upgrades, they showed the car to Wasabi, who loved it and got the team to go out for a test drive. The drive wasn't exciting because there was heavy traffic on the streets, and they were soon called by Heathcliff since he received a message from Baron Von Steamer threatening the city. Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Go Go dropped Fred at Night Market Square to wait for Steamer and have him reveal his plan. Later, when Steamer set his plan in motion and launched torpedoes to destroy the city, Wasabi excitedly tested the underwater car mode (which he at first believed was a self-car-wash), and allowed to divert the torpedoes back at Steamer, thus foiling his plan and arresting him. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Hiro is captured by Obake and Baymax reprogrammed, so the rest of the team go out to attempt tracking Obake down. Wasabi takes the wheel but again goes at a slow speed (though claiming he's going 5% over the speed limit). Go Go then gets annoyed by it again and shows the car also has a remote controller, allowing her to drive the car at a much higher speed. Fred however mentions he sometimes gets car-sick in the back, so Honey Lemon moves away from him. In the end-credits of Big Hero 6, Wasabi and his friends are also shown in the car driving around. Modifications *'Underwater Mode:' Added to prevent another incident of drowning, it transforms the car and gives it submarine features. *'Turbo Speed:' Raises the speed of the car greatly. It can also be used underwater. *'Bubble Shield:' A pink bubble shield which closely resembles one of Honey Lemon's chem-ball abilities. It can resist electricity and impacts, but it doesn't protect the wheels. *'Remote Controller:' Go Go created it to take over when Wasabi was being too slow. Trivia *Although the car was recovered in "Steamer's Revenge", it was first used in "Big Hero 7", an episode which was released before. It's unknown if this is a plot-hole or if "Big Hero 7" is meant to happen chronologically after "Steamer's Revenge", although the episodes may have aired out of the intended order. *In "Big Hero 7", Go Go pushes the middle blue button for Turbo Speed, but in "Steamer's Revenge" the same button is for Underwater Mode, now even having a water drop symbol to represent it. Gallery Screenshots The SFIT Gang finding Hiro and Baymax.jpg Go Go & Hiro.png Honey and Fred.jpg GoGo Driving.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5835.jpg BH6 Credits Car.png Wasabi's car underwater.png Wasabi car.png Go Go bubble button.png bubble sheild.jpg Car bubble.png Wasabi's car group picture.png Hiro underwater.png Fixing Wasabi's car.png Go Go wrench.png Wasabi sees his car.png Wasabi keys.png Obake sees Hiro and Baymax.png|Obake watches the car being recovered. Fred car.png Wasabi ok.png Fred BH6.png Worried Team.png Wasabi Go Go and Honey in car.png BH6SR.png Wasabi SR.png Go Go Honey SR.png Car buttons.png|The car's special feature buttons. Car transform.png Car falling.png Underwater car.png|Underwater mode. Car yellow button.png Turbo underwater.png|Turbo speed underwater. CarCTC.png Go Go car controller.png Car Controller.png|The car's remote. Fred sick.png|Fred is sick in the back. Miscellaneous Car designs.png Baymax figures.jpg Baymaxcar.jpg Category:Vehicles